A Matter of Trust
by Deadwrong11
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple rescue and recovery mission. Nothing was supposed to get complicated. But among demigods, complicated is practically a given. Now the heroes must uncover a new plot and learn to work together like never before.
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 1: Plan of Attack

Percy POV:

"He's late," Annabeth said impatiently. She had her arms crossed and stared at the tree line waiting for someone to emerge. "I told him to be back almost ten minutes ago. What is so difficult about following simple instructions?" She was starting to get angry. Percy thought that Annabeth looked really cute when she was angry, but he didn't think it was wise to tell her that just at this moment.

"I don't know what is keeping him but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Percy said trying to defuse the situation.

"You have a lot more faith in him then I do. I didn't even want him on this mission but Chiron insisted we use him, and now look. Unreliable as ever." Annabeth continued to stare at the forest as if she could make their teammate appear by sheer force of will. Just as Percy was about to say something else, they heard footsteps from behind them and turned to regard the fourth member of their team.

"What is it Mikela?" Percy asked.

"Just reporting in sir," the twelve year old girl squeaked. "The perimeter is secure and no sign of monsters in any direction."

"Thank you Mikela, and you don't have to call me sir. Percy will do fine."

"Yes sir, I mean, yes Percy." she replied and returned to her duty on overwatch. Mikela Carter was brand new to Camp Half-Blood this summer and Percy had some reservations about having her on this mission. Annabeth wanted someone on the team who was skilled with a bow and also wanted a healer, so they went to the Apollo cabin for their needs. Will Solace, the counselor for the Apollo cabin, assured Annabeth and Percy that Mikela was very skilled despite her age and newness to camp. So along she came.

"There you are!" Annabeth said. Percy turned back around to regard their returned teammate. "You are almost fifteen minutes late. What was keeping you so long?"

"Tracking someone through the woods is an art form," he replied. "You have to take your time or the result is failure." He walked over to his bag and retrieved his canteen of water. Percy looked him up and down. Ren Holland was easily Percy's least favorite member of this team. It wasn't that he was a bad guy. It was just that he was too unpredictable to be relied upon. Ren was a son of Hermes and a veteran of both the Titan war and Giant war. Chiron assigned him to this mission because of his tracking skills. Outside of the Hunters of Artemis there wasn't anyone better. Still that didn't convince Percy that he could be counted on once the fighting started. They would have to rely on Annabeth's strategy and his raw power to get them through this.

"Did you at least find her?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yes, she is a quarter of a mile ahead of us. She is busying herself hacking at trees with her sword."

"Alright then," Annabeth said. "Let's get moving. Does everyone remember their job?"

"I do!" Mikela shouted. "I'm supposed to hang back and fire arrows from a distance. I will take care to hit non-vital areas so we don't injure her to badly. If anyone else gets hurt, I'll be there with the first aid kit."

"Exactly," Annabeth said.

"I'll be going toe to toe with her," Percy said. "Keep up a furious assault to give her no time to deal with anyone else."

"I circle around her," Ren answered. "Cut off any escape and attack from behind." His tone indicated that he didn't entirely agree with the plan.

"Ok good." Annabeth was nodding. "We all know our roles here. The key thing to remember is that she is still our friend and needs our help. We don't want to hurt her too bad." Everyone nodded at that.

"Let's move out then," Percy said. "Ren, lead the way." Ren nodded and headed out towards the forest. Percy pulled out his sword, Riptide, and readied a shield as well. He saw the others getting their weapons ready. Annabeth had two long daggers held at the ready, Mikela was sporting a recurve bow and quiver full of arrows, and Ren had a strange weapon he called a glaive. It was a single edged blade attached to a six foot pole with a spiked counter weight on the other end. Percy ran up to Ren and matched his pace. "Are we gonna have any problems?"

"Not from me you won't." He answered.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you aren't going to go along with the plan?"

"I'll do my job," Ren shot back. "And you will do yours."

"Yes I will." Nothing more was said after that and they walked in silence until they came upon their target. In a clearing in the forest, hacking at a dead tree with her sword, was Clarisse La Rue.


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Trust

Chapter 2: The Daughters of War

Annabeth POV:

Clarisse stood by the dead tree with her sword drawn. Battered armor covered her frame. On her head rested the object of their troubles; the Helm of Ares. Somehow the helm had come into Clarisse's possession and she was foolish enough to put it on. Of course the helm had driven her into an unbridled rage. After she had torn up the camp and escaped, Chiron had summoned her to put together a team and bring Clarisse and the helm back to camp. Annabeth had felt up to the challenge and drew up her team. Percy was a must. As a child of one of the big three, he had enough raw power to match Clarisse in battle. Her second choice had been a child of Apollo to fill a medic and archer role. Unfortunately, the only person Will Solace could spare was Mikela. Annabeth didn't dislike her, but she did think that she was too young and inexperienced for this type of mission. Then there was Ren. Since they couldn't contact the Hunters of Artemis soon enough, Chiron had insisted that Ren fill the role of their tracker. While he was a superb tracker, he was undisciplined and didn't play as a member of the team. Ren always did his own thing and that caused problems for the people who had to work with him. Annabeth couldn't worry about that now, Clarisse was right in front of them. Ren was already circling to the left to get behind her. Mikela edged to the right to line up the right shot. Percy had his sword ready and was waiting for Annabeth's signal. She stepped forward and tried to talk to her friend.

"Clarisse, please listen to me." Annabeth tried to keep her voice soft and calm. "We're your friends and we just want to help you. Let us help you." Annabeth extended her hand. Clarisse looked at them with eyes filled with rage. She let out a yell and charged toward Annabeth. "Take her down!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy stepped forward to intercept Clarisse. Their swords met in a clash of sparks over their heads. Clarisse brought her sword down to hack a Percy's shoulder. Percy parried the blow and followed up with a slash to Clarisse's forearm. He couldn't move quite fast enough and was blocked. Annabeth heard a twang and saw an arrow shoot towards Clarisse's thigh, but it too was blocked at the last second before another of Percy's attacks failed to connect. Annabeth charged forward and attacked Clarisse while she was locked with Percy. Clarisse twisted out of the way and brought her knee up to Annabeth's abdomen. Annabeth rolled on the ground while Percy tried to reengage Clarisse. Mikela loosed another arrow but it was blocked by Clarisse's bracer. By this time Ren had moved in and brought his glaive cutting horizontally at Clarisse's midsection. Clarisse blocked the blade with her sword and Ren, not missing a beat, swung the pole around and connected the spike into her side. He then backpedaled before Clarisse could counter.

"Mikela keep up the arrows!" Annabeth yelled. She looked over at Mikela and saw the young girl on her knees rooted to the spot. She was shaking uncontrollably. Annabeth swore and looked back over at Clarisse. Percy and Ren were keeping her busy, but only just. Percy slashed low and Ren slashed high. Clarisse was able to block Percy's sword with hers and grabbed the pole of Ren's glaive. Percy unleashed a series of blows on Clarisse who blocks strike after strike. Ren twists his glaive and pushed the blade towards Clarisse before pulling the weapon free and slashing at her shin. The blow slides off her shinguard and Ren retreats before Clarisse is able to respond with a counterattack. Percy stabs toward Clarisse's shoulder while she is turned. Clarisse turns quickly and deflects the sword but not enough. Riptide sinks into Clarisse's upper arm instead. She screams and strikes back at Percy in a rage. Annabeth runs over to Mikela and shakes her into sense. "Mikela get it together! We need your head in the game or everyone is going to get hurt."

The girl turns her head toward Annabeth and just stares at her. Fear is keeping her from reacting to what Annabeth is saying. She stands up angrily and makes her way toward Clarisse, bringing her daggers to bear. Ren attacks again with a low cut to the calf while Percy fends off an impressive flurry of blows. Annabeth stabs at the shoulder and is blocked. Percy swings his sword around but his wrist is caught by Clarisse. She yanks and a sickening crack can be heard. She grunts as Ren cuts the back of her leg and spins around to slash at him. Ren backs away and swings the spike into Clarisse's forearm. Clarisse turns back to Percy as he picks his sword up but it is too little too late as she stabs her sword clean through his torso.

"NOOO!" Annabeth screamed. She rushed to Percy as he fell and cradled him in her arms. "Mikela bring the first aid kit." Mikela remained rooted to the spot as Clarisse advanced on Annabeth and Percy. "Mikela I need you to help me." Ren darted in between Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse.

"Over here," he yelled. "Come get me." Clarisse hacked at Ren but he blocked in time and responded with a cut down on her shoulder and was blocked himself. Ren edged away from Annabeth and Percy while still keeping Clarisse distracted. He constantly attacked with a lightning fast strike and then immediately pulled back out of reach, using the glaive's superior reach to keep Clarisse off balance.

"Percy stay with me," Annabeth said. "Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me." She kept repeating the phrase; even as Percy continued to bleed, even as Mikela remained rooted in place, even as Ren desperately tried to fight off Clarisse, even as Percy's eyes gradually closed.


End file.
